Listener's Tale
Fatebringer looked up at the three full moons, worry turning inside her. The lives my dragonets will have, their powers... It's like bringing the Darkstalker alive all over again. She thought, looking back at the shiny dragon eggs at her feet, one was pure white, like the dragonet's father, Frostbite the IceWing. The next one was silver, almost like a NightWing's egg, but lighter. The third was special, it was black and white, an obvious hybrid. Oh, Queen Night Watcher... I'm sorry... What have I done? The oddly colored egg shook, and the white one cracked. They were hatching! Suddenly a deep blue dragon stepped into the moonlight, he flashed a few scales on his snout as a hello. The flashing scales made it obvious that the new dragon was a SeaWing. "Fatebringer..." The SeaWing said, resting a talon on the oddly colored egg. "Have you forgotten our promise?" He stared at the rings on his claws, then looked back at Fatebringer. "No, Barracuda. I haven't. Here." Fatebringer replied, handing Barracuda a small, blue, star-shaped sapphire. Barracuda grabbed at and examined it. "A dreamvisitor... Just imagine the power the SeaWings would have..." Barracuda whispered, then reached out and touched the White egg. ''"I enchant this dragonet to carry all the powers of an animus dragon..." ''He whispered, then repeated it with the black and white egg. After Barracuda was finished, the silver egg cracked and a silvery dragonet popped out. Fatebringer looked at it in shock. The dragonet had the same body shape of Fatespeaker, but he has silver scales instead of the normal NightWing black or dark purple. "AWRRGK!" The dragonet screamed, flapping his tiny wings. "AWWWRRGGGKKK!" Barracuda stepped back and covered his ears "His scales! They're almost like a wolves' fur! I'm going to call you Wolfpack, Wolf for short." Fatebringer said to her first dragonet. Wolf looked up and stopped shouting for a minute. The white egg suddenly burst open, leaving a white dragonet in it's place. The white dragonet fluttered her wings, revealing swirls of gray scales on her sides. "SGWAAAKK!" The white dragonet said, pointing to her brother. Barracuda laughed, and so did Fatebringer. "I wonder what she's saying." Fatebringer whispered, looking at her two dragonets. The white one tucked herself into a crouch, and sprang at her brother. "She pounces like a fox!" Fatebringer exclaimed, then decided on calling the dragonet Snowfox. "Be careful with her, she is an animus dragon..." Barracuda said, watching the dragonets tussle. Fatebringer shot him a look just as the final dragonet burst out of her egg. This dragonet clearly showed her heritage, she was black, white, silver, and almost all other IceWing and NightWing colors. Both dragons stared at her in shock as she turned her head, revealing small, teardrop shaped silver scales right at the corners of her eyes. The way she looked at the dragons, it was almost like she could hear every thought... "You don't think she's....?" Fatespeaker turned around to look at Barracuda, but the blue SeaWing was gone. Fatespeaker was alone. She looked back at her dragonets. "Y'know what, kid?" She picked up the last dragonet and held it close. "Your name is now Listener..." She set Listener down and curled around Wolfpack, Snowfox, and newly named Listener. Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions